The Entity
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Moving to a new home is always hard, especially for Jayden Loyd. After a last, deadly encounter with a demon at her last school, she finds herself the target of an entity that bangs on walls and leaves threatening messages. But what does the entity want?
1. Chapter 1

**The Entity**

**Summary: **Moving to a new home is always hard, especially for Jayden Loyd. After a last, deadly encounter with a demon at her last school, she finds herself the target of an entity that bangs on walls and leaves threatening messages. But _what _does the entity want?

_**Chapter 1**_

When was the last time Jayden ever got a say in what anything was going to happen? Never, not ever. She hated when she and her family moved. They moved every two years because Jayden could not stay out of trouble.

Supernatural trouble is what Jayden calls it, her family calls it not staying out of others' businesses. For as long as she could remember, Jayden could see ghosts and angels and demons and that sort of thing. She inherited the gift from her maternal grandmother, but she thought of it more like a curse.

She could feel the evil wherever she went...

"Well, what do you think?" Lisa asks, smiling at her eldest child.

Jayden wrinkled her nose and looked up at the house. The house looked very old, with black graveyard railing surrounding the property and a graveyard like gate. "Looks like it's about ready to fall down."

"Well, some old houses do look like that." Lisa spoke as her husband Jared came up from behind her, already carrying stuff out from the back of the moving truck.

"C'mon hun, let's get this stuff into the house."

Jayden walked inside after her brother and immediately headed to the basement. She loved basements; they were so peaceful to her. Her room was in a basement at her last house and she liked it. The basement had dark blue carpet, along with the walls being a medium blue and even a bathroom connected to it.

"Jayden?" her dad called her name.

"Down here dad." Jayden replied and her dad walked down the basement stairs with two boxes in his arms.

"The basement again? Hun, you have an unhealthy obsession with basements." her dad chuckled as he set the boxes down near the stairs. "Come outside and I'll help you get the rest of your boxes."

In a matter of several minutes, Jayden finally hauled the rest of her stuff into her new room. She wandered to the backyard and saw several dead trees and lots of foliage in the back. There was something back there, Jayden could feel it.

"Jayden," Her little brother Buddy spoke as he came outside and stood beside Jayden. "Whoa, you think something might be back there?"

"Maybe, you stay here. I'm gonna go take a look." Jayden ignored her brother's protests as she walked to the very back of the property and grunted as she struggled to get through the foliage. "Damnit-shit!" she swore loudly as she fell through the foliage and down a hill. She rolled down the hill until she came into contact with a tree. Jayden gasped in pain, holding her left side. "Shit...I hope it's not broken..." she gasped, trying to stand. But the pain in her side made it difficult.

"Jayden!" She heard Buddy shout. "Are you okay?!"

"Go get dad!" Jayden shouted back, the pain erupting in her side once more. It hurt to breathe. Jayden sucked in breath and glanced over to the left, seeing how thick the foliage was (not as thick at the top of the hill). She squinted her eyes and saw the very top of a headstone.

"Jayden!" Jared called out her name.

"I'm down here! Be careful of the hill!"

Her dad soon came through the foliage and hurried down the hill, grabbing her arms and trying to help her up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I was trying to get through the foliage and I fell down the hill and my side hit a tree. I hope to god it's not broken." Jayden winced. Her dad carefully lifted up her shirt to her ribs and as she breathed in and out, it hurt every time.

"Are you guys okay?!" Lisa shouted from the top of the hill.

"Get the car ready!" Jared yelled up towards her and helped Jayden up the hill. "I think we need to get Jayden's side checked out. She collided with a tree when she hit the bottom."

…...

"Well I must say, you are one lucky girl." the doctor spoke when he finished tending to Jayden's side. "Nothing's broken, but your left side is bruised and will be very painful for a few days. Just don't lift anything heavy for a few days and the pain should start going away by tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." Both of her parents shook hands with the doctor and soon left. "I don't want either of you going down that hill. It's too dangerous."

"Okay mom." Buddy said and Jayden just gave them a thumbs up.

Back at home, Jayden was going through her stuff when she came along a picture of her and her former best friend. They had been friends for two years, since when Jayden moved there. Alice had been the same kind of person as Jayden, she could also see ghosts and angels and demons. Her mother was a medium and her dad had left years ago. Jayden remembered the fateful day...

_Flashback, two years ago. _

"_Jayden, you have to help me." Alice whispered to Jayden while the two sat in detention. _

"_What happened? Is that demon after you again?" Jayden whispered back. _

_Alice nodded. "He's been following me to school and is the cause of things that has happened, even getting us into trouble!" _

"_Have you thought of getting yourself purified?"_

"_My mom says the demon is way too strong for her to battle it and it wants me." Alice replied with a look of fear on her face. "Jay, I don't know how much I can handle of this. It's driving me insane." _

"_Quiet, both of you!" the detention teacher shouted, glaring at both girls. _

_Alice looked above the teacher's head and gasped, pulling on Jayden's hoodie sleeve. "Jayden..." she whimpered. _

_Jayden looked above the teacher's head and saw a pure black shadow on the wall, in the form of a human being and crawling down towards the teacher. The school was dark because of the night outside and even though it was dark, someone could still see the shadow. It was a different type of black. _

_The girls quickly stood up and the teacher sighed in an aggravated voice, standing up also as the girls inched towards the doorway. "What are you two doing?!" _

"_Look out!" Alice shouted. _

_Before the teacher could turn around, the shadow's arm extended and pierced the teacher's back, going all the way through and out his chest. The teacher gurgled, blood seeping down his shirt and the shadow yanked it's arm out and the teacher dropped to the floor dead. _

"_Run!" Alice screamed and she grabbed Jayden's arm and the two bolted out of the classroom. "Oh shit!" she swore when the shadow quickly leaped on wall after wall to catch up to them. _

_Jayden looked over her shoulder and saw the shadow leap after them. She saw a line appear where it's mouth would be and the line grew bigger, showing gleaming, white fangs. "Come on!" Alice pulled her along and around the corner of the dark school. "In here!" she pulled herself and Jayden into the basement and quickly shut the door, locking it. _

_The shadow on the other side immediately began pounding on the door. The two girls backed away as it pounded on the door violently and the wooden door cracked. "C'mon!" Alice grabbed Jayden's arm and pulled her away from the door. "That won't hold him for long-." _

_Before she could finish, the door was ripped right off its hinges and the shadow leaped at Alice. Jayden was thrown away from her best friend and slid down the wall with a groan. _

"_Jayden, help me!" Alice screamed as the shadow's body used its dark tendrils to drag Alice towards the wall. Jayden stared, frozen in fear and her dark eyes wide. "Help me please!" Alice began to disappear into the wall. "Jayden!" _

_And then she was gone. _

_Jayden sat there, frozen in fear before she finally felt tears roll down her face. She had forgotten how to cry or scream..._

_End Flashback. _

No one ever found her body. Jayden tacked the picture onto the wall and mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Alice..."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Entity**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was two thirty in the morning and the Loyd household was sleeping peacefully, well, as peacefully as anyone could sleep. Someone could hear faint music coming from the basement, as Jayden slept.

Music helped her sleep during the night and her parents didn't always approve of it. Jayden was nestled deep in her covers, the radio sitting on her bed-table. Jayden scrunched her eyes and shivered, unconsciously feeling the room become colder. She wrapped her blankets tighter around her form and sighed in her sleep.

She rolled onto her side and into a fetal position, never noticing the dark shadow that appeared on her wall. Jayden scrunched her eyes and then opened them, seeing a shadow on the wall. She gasped and looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing and looked back at her wall. The shadow was gone.

Jayden sighed tiredly and laid back down, nestling in her covers.

"_Jayden..." _

Jayden slowly opened her dark eyes and she felt fear creep up her spine. She knew something was behind her, waiting for her to look. She suddenly heard soft footsteps and a heavy weight sat on her bed. She breathed quietly and then a hand touched her arm.

"No!" she yelled, quickly sitting up and smacking something. She nearly gasped when she realized she had just hit her dad. "God, I'm so sorry! I thought you...were someone else..."

Dad shook his head, rubbing his cheek tenderly. "It's alright Jayden. I just wanted to check up on you."

Jayden sighed in relief. "Yeah. This place kinda creeps me out."

"Well, we did get it cheap." he spoke. "Someone probably died here, anyway. Get some sleep; school starts tomorrow."

"Right, night dad."

"Night Jayden." her dad went back upstairs and she laid back down, falling asleep instantly. What she didn't know, was a pair of jet black eyes watching her from the shadows.

The next morning, she got dressed for school and headed upstairs for breakfast. "Morning Jayden," mom spoke as her daughter walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess." Jayden lied.

"We need to do something about you playing music all night long."

"Mom, I can't sleep in total silence."

"Sure you can. Oh hun, why can't you be normal like everyone else?" Mom questioned.

Jayden scowled and picked up her bag, walking towards the front door and leaving her house. "Because I'm not normal." she snarled to herself.

Jayden easily found her way to the high school. It wasn't very big and should be easy to get around in. She headed up to the guidance office and approached the secretary. "Excuse me."

The secretary looked up and smiled. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Jayden Loyd, I'm new." Jayden spoke and the secretary typed her name into the system.

"Ah! Here we go!" the secretary smiled and printed out Jayden's schedule. "Here's your schedule, can you find your way around?"

"Yeah, this place isn't that big." Jayden replied and left, heading for her first class. She had Astronomy first hour and headed off to class. She found her class after a few minutes of searching and knocked on the door, where it was answered by a young woman.

"You must be Jayden Loyd, come on inside." she smiled and allowed Jayden inside. "Class, this is Jayden Loyd. She just moved here."

Some kids said hi or hey while others ignored her. Jayden was given a textbook and sat down in the empty seat behind a blonde boy. She opened her textbook to page 16 and they started on the first few planets.

Jayden glanced around the room and suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly looked, but didn't see anything. _Is it...following me? _She thought.

Now just noticing she was the last one in her row, she felt a cold hand touch the back of her neck and she immediately tensed up. The hand trailed around her neck and fingers slowly wrapped around her thin neck.

Then she couldn't breathe.

Jayden gasped as she felt the fingers tighten and she reached up to grasp the hand, but all she felt was air. _This has to be a dream! Wake up Jayden! Wake up!_

She then felt cold lips near her ear and a voice so sinister it sent her mind spinning.

"_You're mine." _

"No!" Jayden yelled and instantly, the hand and the presence vanished and she was able to breathe again. She looked up and saw the teacher and the students staring at her.

"Are you alright?" the teacher asks.

Jayden swallowed. "May I use the restroom?"

The teacher nodded and she quickly left the room, heading to the nearest girl's restroom. She breathed deeply and splashed water on her face. "Ha...it was a dream...just a dream..." she whispered, her hands slightly shaking.

All of a sudden, something roughly yanked on her leg and pulled her to the ground, allowing Jayden to hit her temple on the tile floor. She looked behind her and saw a black tendril coming out of the wall and wrapped around her leg.

The tendril pulled her towards the shadows on the wall and Jayden screamed, grabbing the edge of one of the stalls. "No!"

The tendril threw her across the restroom and she hit the wall harshly, collapsing to the floor and that's when she was knocked out.

…...

Jayden woke with a pounding head inside of her bedroom. Both her parents were at her side. "...What happened?"

"You passed out at school and there was a gash on your temple hun." Her mother touched her temple gently and Jayden hissed. "You don't remember?"

_Oh let's see, I felt someone touch me during class and then a tendril tried to drag me into the wall like Alice. _Jayden wanted to say. "No." she lied.

"Well," her parents exchanged glances. "You have a slight concussion, so you won't be going to school for the rest of the week." her dad spoke. "Get some sleep kiddo. We'll check on you later."

As they left, Jayden mumbled. "Thank god it's only Wednesday." she mumbled before falling asleep.

Jayden fell into a dream and she wore her black sweatpants and blue tank top. She was in the hallway of her house, all the windows open and blowing the curtains. She slowly and cautiously walked down the hallway, even though her entire being screamed danger.

The wooden boards beneath her bare feet creaked underneath her weight. She suddenly saw a shadow move in the room at the end of the hallway and she stopped, breathing quietly. The door creaked as it slowly began to open and once it was fully open, it slammed shut loudly.

Jayden jumped five feet in the air and quickly ran back where she came from, to the left and headed towards the stairs when she ran into a hard, tall and solid figure. Before she could do anything, cold fingertips trailed up her cheek and she shivered.

Then she yelped when the hand twined itself in her hair and gripped painfully, pulling her towards the dark figure. Jayden opened one eye and saw the dark and sinister figure before her. She could make out his dark hair and the black clothes he wore.

And the glowing red eyes that stared down at her.

Jayden gasped and tried to pull away, but she found herself against the wall with hands pinning her own down. She trembled in fear and gasped yet again when cold lips pressed to her neck, trailing along her neck. _Please...please wake up..._She begged her mind.

And then the figure sank its teeth into her tender neck.

Jayden screamed as she bolted up in the bed, her hand immediately going to her neck. She didn't feel any blood or teeth marks. "God...it was just a dream..."

"_Was it?" _a dark voice whispered against her ear and then nails tore her neck open.

She bolted up in bed, eyes wide with fear and body shaking uncontrollably. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees, rocking back and forth. Then, she began to sob.


End file.
